Angol Mois
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = Angol More, Angol Moa | age = 12-15According Central Statistical Agency (Ethiopia) estimate | gender = Female | species = Angol | born = | occupation = Planet Destroyer }} : For the father, see Angol Goa. In the Keroro Gunso universe, is a character portrayed as the "King of Terror". History When Angol Mois was younger, she played around with Keroro, earning him the title . When she got older, her father told her that she would destroy Pekopon. To prepare for her goal, Mois destroyed other planets. Mois was so excited that she came 500 years early. However, she took a nap and missed the date by 5 years. Relationships Mois' Father Mois's father, is the original King of Terror. She cares deeply about him and was very pleased when he came to visit in Episode 41. She wants to one day destroy Pekopon and make her father proud. He was also the one who told her to find the strongest, most likely to protect her from getting captured. Angol Fear Mois's Cousin. Mois appears to want to make her happy as well just like her mother, and she is sad when Angol Fear comments on how disappointed she was in her. Keroro Mois has been friends with Keroro ever since she was little. Calling him Uncle (Oji-Sama) as an affectionate term. However, it appears that Mois secretly loves Keroro, doing whatever he asks to make him happy. Mois also will hurt anyone that hurts Keroro (Mostly hurting Giroro). Keroro is also the only reason that Pekopon hasn't been destroyed yet. Tamama Mois is unaware of Tamama's deep hatred for her. She sees Tamama as a friend and she comforts him when he is sad. She is usually seen doing many activities with Tamama. (Only due to Tamama, wanting to beat her in cuteness, and win Keroro's love.) Kururu Mois is the only person who can make Kururu crack, due to her pure innocence. Kururu is shown to fear her, although Mois herself is somewhat scared of Kururu. Mois and Kururu are partnered together a lot, and Mois has learned her knowledge of technology from him. Angol Tia Angol Tia is Mois's mother. Mois appears to love her mother deeply, wanting to be just like her, and is shown to be disappointed by how she can't follow in her mother's footsteps and destroy a planet. Asami Asami is the doppelganger of Mois. When Mois first landed on Pekopon, she followed her father's wisdom to choose the strongest Pekoponian she could find. When she saw Asami's fighting skills, she was instantly impressed. Mois was deeply touched by Asami's story, and said she would destroy the planet so she could ease Asami's pain. And only stopped when Asami told her to ,saying she understood what Mois was trying to prove. Momoka Nishizawa & Koyuki Azumaya Mois sees Koyuki and Momoka as friends. Joining them in making the group MorePeachSummerSnow along with Natsumi. Angol Mois joins the others in protecting Momoka from her father, meaning she does care for Momoka's happiness. The Hinatas Mois lives with the Hinatas and sees them all as friends. Natsumi, unlike with other aliens, actually doesn't see Mois as suspicious, and even notes her a good friend. Fuyuki is a notable fan of Mois, and is usually seen excited whenever Mois is about to destroy the world. Mois also shares her love of Fuyuki as a friend, and is delighted by his fanboy attitude towards her. Aki and Mois haven't interacted all that much, but Aki appreciates Mois's help around the house, and sees her as a good child. Pururu Mois, unlike with Tamama, sees Pururu as a rival. Mois is usually seen fighting with her, if fighting is needed. However, Pururu does address Mois as her assistant nurse. Mois also tries to block calling her Oba-sama and seems to respect her. She is also usually paired up with her when the Keroro Platoon and the Garuru Platoon fight. Appearance * Eye color: Brown(Anime) or Orange (Manga, Flash Series) * Hair color: Blond (Pekoponian disguise)/Silver (true form) * Normally wears a white shirt with a blue skirt,in the manga she wears a white long sleeve shirt and a brown skirt/ a purple and white dress. *Orange (Anime) or Red (Manga, Flash Series) shooting star barrette *Usually wears a green wrist band with a yellow star on it. *Wears puffy white socks and brown slip ons. * In the flash series she has a gold leg bracelet. To blend in with the Earth people, Mois also transforms into a tanned, bleached-blond teenager (kogal) who is always seen in a school uniform and loose socks. Her true form is a pale gray-haired girl who wears a purple-and-white magical girlcostume. Overview "July 2002. The King of Terror descends from the sky and King Angolmois awakens."Keroro Gunso Episode 53 Part B: Angol Mois, More More Flower-Viewing Angol Mois is the "King of Terror", who is ditsy and insecure as a result of her impact from space. She was sent to planet Earth to arrive in July 1999 for Earth's destruction, as predicted by Nostradamus, under orders from her father. She states that during her first appearance she told Nostradamus to deliver a message to the humans warning them of her arrival. In the anime, she arrives 500 years too early and takes a nap in orbit, until she wakes up in 2005 3 years too late. In the manga, she lands near Fuyuki, while in the anime, she lands on Giroro's tent. In both, she is taken into the Hinatas' home, where she is nursed back to health by Natsumi. When she wakes up, she reveals her true form and begins to destroy the Earth, until Keroro, who arrives later, is persuaded by Fuyuki to stop Mois. She is close friends with Keroro, who she calls oji-sama, which means, roughly, "Uncle". Tamama often competes with her for Keroro's attention (and affection). Her transformation sequences, stylized costume, and related accessories may make her a parody of the "magical girl" genre. As an added note, Mois' Pekopon-form wears a hair clip explicitly in the shape of the Science Patrol's Ryuusei-mark in the anime (while Asami whose form/soul she "borrowed" has an Ultra Garrison-mark hair clip). Her name is frequently used in puns on the Japanese phrase moe-moe, which usually refers to a cute girl who appeals to older members of the audience. Personality Although the Lord of Terror, she is anything but terrifying. She's sweet, clumsy, and peppy but can be scary when she's in Angol form, and uses her Lucifer Spear to split earth-like substances. The other side of the Lucifer Spear, it opens her diary that may not tell the truth. She got her Earth look from when she first arrived in 2002 (2009 in the anime), before she met the Hinatas. Her father had encouraged her to see only herself as important as this frame of mind was needed to become an effective planet destroyer. Thus, she chose the form of a Japanese school girl she saw ending a friendship with another girl for her own benefit. Attacks The Angols use seemingly magical weapons to destroy planets. Mois uses her Lucifer Spear as her weapon. It is a long golden staff with an asteroid-like sphere on one end and a crescent shape on the other. Her signature attack is the Hellmageddon (1:1), which can destroy a planet in a matter of seconds. When not destroying a planet, she often uses a scaled-down version of this attack (that can be as small as 1:1 trillion). Sometimes when she sees someone hitting Keroro, she transforms and uses this version of Hellmageddon, which usually catches others, including Keroro, in the blast. Once, she almost used a scaled-up version called ArHellmageddon (100:1) when she was angered. There is an attack called Dark Hellmageddon that if used can make a planet implode. When not in use, the Lucifer Spear becomes a cellphone, which she uses in turn to return to her Angol form. The Lucifer Spear can be also used for flying. Weakness She has two weaknesses, a large purple crystal called the Angol Stone, which Taruru used on her in episode 102 when she was about to attack Garuru; and her "uncle." The Angol Stone is a magnet-like substance that literally lures and traps the people of Angol inside the crystal and immobilizes them completely, somewhat like how kryptonite bothers Superman. Speech Mois often ends her sentences with the phrase "you could say, ...?" ("like, ...?" in the mangaversion?) and a four-character idiom. In the Funimation dub, she randomly speaks Spanish on the request of her father to confuse the Pekoponian. Calling Angol Mois Etymology Angol Mois' name is derived from the name of a (real) prophecy of Nostradamus, "Angolmois." Trivia * Angol Fear from the game Soulcalibur IV looks similar to Angol Mois, only with different colors, both of which were designed by Mine Yoshizaki. Fear is also her cousin. Angol Fear subsequently appeared in Volume 19 of the manga. *In Soulcalibur IV, one of Angol Fear's outfits is the color scheme that resembles Angol Mois. * The input command for Mois's cellphone to change to Lucifer Spear is 19997. Which implies the prophecy: On the 7th month in 1999. * She keeps a giant diary of what has happened. She exaggerates entries that both has her interest and that involve the Sergeant. She draws Keroro better than the others because of her love for him. She badly draws events that barely interests her (i.e. Mecha-Nyororo and Wettol King). It can only be opened with the Lucifer Spear. * All though Mois may be an adolescent by Angol Standards at the end of Encounter 26 of the Manga it is revealed that Mois is actually over 2000 Earth years old. * She has called Keroro, "Stupid Frog" instead of "Uncle" in episode 212a * In Anime, she is the only one that able to withstand Kururu"s dark aura. References Gallery 120px-Mois1.jpg|Angol Mois true form Than.jpg OH MOIS!.png Mois1.0.jpg|Mois's smile Mois1.gif|An art work of Mois. Moisy.png Angol_Mois.png this_is_a_angol_mois_sexy_by_natsumi___hinata-d31yey0.jpg|Woo woo angol_mois_of_duty_by_louiegil-d4jt62q.jpg Keroro5.png Angol Mois by louiegil-d4hshw3.png 54f739480320c63bca414fb7712a24c4ac7.jpg Our God.PNG|Mois God Hot drinks.PNG Saburo, Momoka, Moa, Arisa, Koyuki & Black Star.jpg Angol Mois as a ninja.png Angol Mois full body.png Mois BLUSHING.png Mois little with her uncle.png|Mois as a child in a flashback Por favor, dame mi teléfono tío.png Mois posing.png Mois's Kimono.png Mois Dishising.png Mois meets Asami.png Mois sleeping.png|Mois sleeping Mois transforms for the first time.png Mois and her lucifer sphere.png ARMAGEDDON.png Mois on the phone.png Angol Mois Queen of Terror.jpg Mois's winter outfit.png Ahhh my soap.png Ima end the world.png Uncle.png Angol Mois as a penguin.png Judge Mois.png Angolion saluting.png Mois Soup Crazy.png Oh no Uncle doesn't love me.png You could say i'm your favorite.png Angol The Sexy blonde.png Mois as dice keeper.png Mois working hard.png Angol mois from the flash series.png Mois aha.png Mois in her game outfit.png Mois selling food.png Angol Mois chibi.png Mois as a flight instructer.png Mois chan is sad.jpg Mois's first outffit in Movie 5.png 48841.jpg Angol Mois's fish dress.png Uncle and mois playing a game.png Which Moa is which.png|Asami and Angol Mois Mois about to go to Battle.png Mois's Cheerleading outfit.png Mois's soda drinks brought to you by Kururu.png|Mois on Kururu's drink Tamama, Fuyuki, and Angol Mois's Afros.png Cat Angol Mois, Kururu, Shin Keroro.png Shin Keroro, Keroro, Giroro, Natsumi and Mois.jpg Angol Mois's racing outfit.png Mois as a teacher.png Angol Mois's first appearance.png Princesses hoo.png Tamama and Mois.png Mois and Urere on Cartoon Network.jpg Huggles for life.png Mois in wonderland Mois as alice.jpg Mois with a present.jpg Mois is sleepy.png Mois sleepin g from a diese.png Picture day.png Angolmois.jpg PPS 2010-07-05 21'55''38.jpg Mois.jpg 387288-bigthumbnail.jpg Uhj.jpg Womens.png Mois looks buff and manly.png Mois as a mermaid.png They forced me to do it I swear.png The three girls looking at Keroro.png Angol Mois in the manga.jpg Angol Mois in Wonderland.jpg|Mois in Wonderland. Angol Mois, Koyuki Azumaya and Dororo.png Mois watching Keroro.png Retract the claws.png Chibi Angol Moa.jpg|Chibi Angol Moa AngolMois.gif Mois crying.png Curtain call.png Tribute to Shin Chan.jpg NTTama.png Angol Mois's card.png|Angol Mois's profile on The Flash Series website. Kimono Dancing.png Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Angol nurse.png Angol Mois Sprites.png Unabara Mois-chan.png Mois Unabara butt.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Angol Mois on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Eva.PNG Cutest Cosplay.jpg|Mois dressed as Keroro. Natsumis top is fecking gorgeous.png Mois, Poyon and Poyan in Episode 154.png Keroro Platoon, Fuyuk, Mois, Geronian and Poyon in Episode 128.png Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png Peko3.png 6905184720141124092639.png 02a7d48730.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Keroro Platoon Category:Singers Category:Partner Category:Angol Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Game Characters Category:Medical Field Category:Keroro Category:Keroro Flash Series